FanFiction
by FanFictionLoverSince2010
Summary: My first story. Bad at summary's. Please read and tell me what you think. Might upload more if people like it. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first time she had been out of the bunker for months. She couldn't be in there anymore, so she came outside just for a minute. It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising. She could hear the birds waking from their sleep. It was a little bit chilly, but she didn't mind. She needed some fresh air; it would do her and the baby some good. She sat on the ground and just looked up at the morning sky. It was beautiful. She missed this, missed camping, walking around outside, and the outdoors in general. As she sat there and thought about what her life would have been if she had never meet the boys. She hasn't seen her family in months; hell they don't even know she's alive. She heard the bunker door open, and when she looked behind her she see's Dean in PJ pants and a white tee-shirt

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"How's the baby," Dean asked.

"She's good. She just fell asleep," she said while rubbing her stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know; I guess I've always wanted a girl. Did I wake you?" she asked while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No, I was up," he said softly.

He started to play with her hair as they sat there watching the sun rise.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I woke up to pee and never went back to sleep. She wouldn't let me," she said looking down at her large stomach.

"How about we go inside and you go lay down now that she's asleep," he suggested.

"Can we sit out here a little longer?" she asked looking up into his green eyes while he looked out into the sunrise.

"Just a little," he said.

She laid her head down in his lap as he gently started to tickle her arms and shoulders. She knew that they should probably go inside, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She could feel herself gently slipping away with every soft touch of his hand.

Dean sat there with her as she fell asleep. He knew that they couldn't be out there much longer, so when she was asleep he picked her up and brought her back inside. He knew how tough it must be on her. She could never leave the bunker, and she could never tell her parents she's okay; her life was gone. All because of one night. Dean could feel himself slowly slipping away. Wanting to kill more and more, but he knew that he could not give in to the mark. For her and that baby. Dean didn't know why he was so attached to the thing. Hell it's not even his. This shouldn't have happened to her he thought. They should have left her alone; Cas should have left her alone, but he can't really blame Cas for what happened.

He poured himself a glass of milk; he was trying to cut down on the alcohol. He sat at the table and started to think. Thinking if he could really be a good enough father to the child, or if he was even good enough for her. She was so kind and gentle and happy. He was rough and nothing but trouble for anyone who came around him. It was complicated what they had. Ever since Cas disappeared he has had to be there for her. The nightmares, the crying, the loneliness, and keeping her safe. After the baby was made Cas and her found out that they didn't really like each other that much. It was some sort of love spell neither of them were at fault. He still feels like he's breaking some kind of bro code if he lets his feelings in. Right now they were like really good friends. He's there for her and she's there for him. He heard footsteps and wondered if she was up.

"Mary go …" he was in the middle of saying when he noticed it was Sam. "Oh hey Sammy I didn't know you were up."

"Yeah," he said while rubbing his eyes. "Why did you call me Mary?"

"I thought she was awake again. She didn't sleep so well last night," Dean explained.

"Oh, is she alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's fine it's just the baby didn't want to let her sleep this morning,"

"How are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked.

All of a sudden they hear screaming coming from Mary's room. Dean and Sam rush over to her room and barge right in.

"Hey… hey it's okay...wake up, it's okay," Dean said as he held her trying to wake her from her nightmare. She kept screaming a kicking likes she's fighting something, and then finally she woke. Tears were streaming down her face and he could tell that this was one of the worst one's yet.

"Dean," she said faintly.

"Hey, I'm here," he said as he held her tight.

They laid there like that for a few minutes until she calmed down. Dean got up to leave when she said, "Stay. Please... I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, of course whatever you need," he said as he wrapped her back into his arms hoping it helped making her feel safe.

When Dean laid back down with her she snuggled up into him, and put her face in his chest. The nightmare was awful. She was standing in the kitchen of the bunker when she felt this ping coming from her stomach, and when she looked down there was a knife sticking out. When she went to yell for Dean she realized he was the one who stabbed her. She tried to fight him, but the pain was too much, and the realization of the baby being gone was gut wrenching. She was terrified. When she woke up to Dean she realized it had just been another dream, and she was thankful it was. Of course she couldn't tell Dean this. It would break his heart knowing that she had those dreams about him. So instead she tells him that she can't remember them, and they go on with their lives. Dean has too much to worry about, he doesn't need these stupid dreams too. It's just that this one felt different, it felt so real. As if she was there actually experiencing it. There was something about Dean. She loved the way that he smelled. She couldn't describe it if her life depended on it, but there was just something about his smell that made her feel safe. He started to play with her hair again trying to get her back to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon because the baby was awake and kicking. She still just laid there in his arms. The way she felt about Dean was something she had never felt before; not even with Cas. Even though Cas was just a spell she like to think that there was some part of her that like him. She felt bad about the feelings she had for Dean. She felt like now that she's pregnant that she's only allowed to be with the father. Dean and her have not tried anything, but she felt like she's not the only one with feelings.

"What was your dream about?" he asks her quietly.

"I can't remember," she says sadly just realizing she wA still crying with the feel of pain and loss still in her system.

"Hey, look at me," he said while lightly pushing her face up to look at his.

"Whatever it is you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I know, and I always will, but my nightmare's I usually don't remember," she said while looking into his deep green eyes. God was he a beautiful man. She couldn't help herself, she was lost in his eyes, or at least until the baby kicked her right in the ribs.

"Ow," she said quietly.

"What? Is everything okay?" Dean asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, um the baby just kicked. Here feel," she said as she put his hand on her stomach. The baby kept on kicking and by the look in Dean's eyes he could feel them.

"Wow," he said softly.

"Yeah try being the one being kicked from the inside. Not so fun then," she said with her hand on his as he felt the baby.

Caught up in the moment she asked, "You want to see something cool?"

"What?" he asked as he takes his hand away from her belly.

"Come here," she said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just come here," she yelled from the bathroom.

Dean gets up and walked into the bathroom seeing her laying in the bathtub with her sports bra, and shorts on.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to look away.

"Oh come on Dean, it's a sports bra nothing you haven't seen before," she replied as she turned on the water.

"Get out of there you're going to get your clothes all wet," he said.

"Oh, stop being a baby and come here," she said gesturing him towards the bath tub.

Dean walks over to the bathtub and kneels beside it.

"What now?" he said impatiently.

"Can you hand me the cup over there?" she said pointing to the cup in the other corner of the bath.

"Here," he said as he gave her the cup. "Now what?"

She lets the bath fill up a little more, and then she tried to shut the water off with her feet and it didn't work.

"Why didn't you just ask me to turn it off for you?" Dean asked as he turned off the water the rest of the way.

"Watch," she said as she took a cup of full water and poured it on her stomach. Watching Dean's expression when he sees the baby move.

"Oh… my… god," he said. "Now that's just downright scary."

She laughed as she poured some more water making the baby elbow her side.

"Isn't it crazy? Watch this one," she said as she took her hand and tickled the bottom of her stomach. The baby kicked and she could almost see a full foot print.

"That is weird," he said while laughing. She loved the way that he looked right now. That twinkle in his eye of happiness.

"Can I try?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't care," she replied

He took the cup and filled it with water and poured it on the baby, and she could feel the baby go crazy under the water.

"Did you know they can hear you?" Dean said while watching her belly move.

"Yeah, I didn't think you knew that," she said shocked.

"I did a little reading," he said not looking away from the baby once. "Hey there little guy. I want you to know if you're a girl or boy I will always protect you, and I will always be here for your mom. No matter what," he said to her stomach.

He looked up to her and she looked right into his eyes, and she felt a tear roll down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked while moving up towards her face.

"I don't even know," she said to him as she smiled. "I guess I'm just happy."

He cupped her face and whipped away the tears with his thumb, and she couldn't help herself. She leaned in closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. At first he didn't kiss her back, as if he was shocked from the sudden forwardness, but then he kissed her. The kiss deepened with every movement, her hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer and closer to her, and she found it was getting harder and harder to stop. The longer they stayed there kissing the more everything felt right like this was supposed to happen. When they finally stopped she felt a little embarrassed.

"Are you blushing?" he asked her.

"Only for you," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up guys please tell me what you think. I hope as I post new chapters any questions you may have are answered. Also sorry if my grammar and things are not correct. Just writing for fun.

"Are you blushing?" he asked her.

"Only for you," she replied.

Cas had been out of her life ever since they found out that they really weren't attracted to each other. He thought it would be best to be there, but keep his distance. He checks up on her every once and awhile to make sure everything's fine, but he never made himself visible to her. He had noticed a while back that she may have had feelings for Dean, but he didn't know that he had them too. He had never seen Dean so happy. Why should he feel like this? He didn't like Mary, and he never would. He should be happy that she's moving on, but why is he not? Why?

"Here, let me help you out of that bath," Dean said as he reached out for her hand.

"Thanks, could you go get me a towel?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and stood up in the bathtub soaking wet.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said as he rushed into the other room.

She couldn't even process what just happened. She had known that she had feelings for Dean before this, she just didn't know he had some for her. It was such a shock to her. When Dean came back into the bathroom he wrapped the towel around her and she stepped out of the bathtub. As she was putting her arms around his waist she said "You know I feel like a teenage girl right now," and laid her head against his chest.

He didn't say anything to her he just pulled her close to him and held her for a while.

Dean put her back to bed and went back out to the kitchen. When he got there Cas was sitting at the table talking to Sam. He hadn't seen him since everything happened. He knows it's not his fault, but for some reason he felt like he was going to be mad at him forever.

"Dean," Cas said as he stood up to greet him. Dean pulled away when Cas tried to hug him.

"What are you doing here Cas?" he asked and a flash of anger went threw him like a bolt of lighting.

"I thought I should talk to her," he said quietly while sitting back down.

"She just fell asleep, so I don't think that's a good idea," he said while trying not to sound to angry.

"If it's okay with you guys I would like to stay and wait for her to wake up," Cas asked in a small voice that Dean had never heard before.

"No. I don't think that you should stay. I don't think that she would want to see

you," Dean said angrily not being able to keep his voice down.

"Dean!?" Sam yelled, but before he could make him apologize Cas was gone. "What was that about?"

"He did this to her and then just left and now he wants to see her after she's finally in a good place? I don't think so man; she doesn't need this." Dean said as he went too the fridge to grab a beer.

"Do you really think that he meant to get her pregnant, and you're acting like she had no part in this at all. She did this too Dean. He did not force her what-so-ever, and I'm not saying that he handled it right, but he's trying to make it right, and you need to let him. That is his child or did you forget that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked wondering why Sam would say a thing like that. Of course he knew it's Cas' child. How could he forget.

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget it." Sam said while getting up from the table to walk out of the room.

"No tell me. What do you mean?" Dean asked angrily, it seemed he had been getting angry a lot easier lately.

"I can't do this right now. I'm going for a walk," Sam said as he put on his jacket and walked away.

Instead of going after him Dean went to his room and sat on the end of his bed. What was he doing? He trusted Cas and always would. Yes he made a mistake, but so did she. Why wasn't he mad with her? Why only with Cas? He felt his eyes get heavy from exhaustion. He didn't get much sleep last night and he was up all morning. When he fell down on his bed he let sleep take over.

When she woke up it was only ten and she wished she could sleep longer but she was hungry and when she was hungry she couldn't do anything but get food.

She walked around the bunker, but she couldn't find anyone. Finally she went to Dean's room and found him sleeping. She loved the way he slept, the way he looked so relaxed lying on his stomach with his hands under his pillow, even tho she knew there was a knife or gun under it. Always prepared for a fight. She shut the door quietly before she woke him. He probably didn't get much sleep last night either. She heard him around the bunker before she went to sleep, and then she'd woken up and he had to help her back to sleep. He deserved to sleep, hell he deserved a lot more but life isn't like that.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that they shared. She was so happy that they had finally kissed. She wondered if he regretted it or if he just as happy as she was? She felt a little bit guilty for being so happy about it. This was Cas's best friend after all. Out of all the guys in the world she could be falling in love with, why did it have to be the one that meant something to him.

While she was walking to the kitchen when she heard the door of the bunker open and Sam walked in all sweaty.

"Hey Sam, did you voluntarily go for a run?" she asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes I did. I needed to clear my head. How was your nap?" he asked as he went passed her to go to the fridge looking for new cold water.

"Why would you run without anything chasing you? Also it was good nap I finally slept, and I mean a deep sleep," she said as she sat down at the table in the room.

"That's good you look like you were pretty tired, and running is good for you. Maybe you should come and try it with me one day. Well I'm going to go take a shower," he said as he walked out of the kitchen to go to his room.

She went to the fridge remembering why she was up, but there was little food. Milk, butter, beer (which she couldn't have), and some take out that she didn't know if it was good or not. She decided to go look in the cupboards to see if they had anything and as her luck would have it there was nothing. She told the boys that they needed to go shopping because unlike them she had to stay here all day every day and needed food.

She heard someone behind her, so she grabbed the knife nearest her and turns around. When she sees who it was she put the knife down. Cas, she thought with relief. It was Cas with food in his hand. Food from her favorite restaurant, Olive Garden.

"Cas!" she shouted and ran up to hug him. She hadn't seen him since they decided that she was going to stay here with the boys. She didn't blame him he probably was freaked out about the whole situation. She was so happy he was here now, she needed to talk to him, to see him, to make sure he was alright with everything.

"Cas, what are you doing here? And how did you know I wanted food?" she asked while letting him go seeing that he looked surprised.

"Well I haven't seen you since we found out about the baby, and I've read that woman that are pregnant are usually always hungry, and I knew you like Olive Garden. I thought I could bring it as a peace offering in case you were mad at me," he said as he handed the food over to her.

"It is true that we're always hungry. I was just looking for food actually," she said pulling out the pasta from the bag and opening the container so happy to have food. "And why would I be mad at you like thanks for the food, but I'm not mad," she said as she began to eat.

"I thought because I left you would be mad. That you might have felt abandoned by me or something," he said looking down at the table trying to look small.

"I never thought that. We might have only spent a few weeks together; Cas, but I knew you weren't the type to abandoned me. Yeah you left, but it was a huge shock to both of us and if I could have left to figure it all out I would have. I always knew you would come back," she said as she put her hand on his and she meant it. She saw Cas's face soften as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

After a few minutes he finally spoke. "I didn't mean to leave, it's just after I found out what I did; after I knew that I had changed your life so dramatically, I couldn't be around you. I know it sounds bad, but I couldn't look at you without feeling like I had hurt you in some way. Then the next thing I knew it had been months, and I thought it would be too late. That you would hate me," he said sadly as if it hurt for him to talk about it.

"I would never hate you, we did this together. It wasn't all your fault," she said as she rubbed her belly. She saw him look at her stomach for the first time since he got here. "Do you wanna feel her?"

"No I shouldn't touch you," he said as he shoved his hand away from under hers and put them in his pocket.

"Here give me your hands," she said as she grabbed them. He protested a little but finally gave up and let her put his hands on her stomach. "The boys play with it all the time, pushing in my belly button or running a car on it or something."

He held his hands on her stomach and she could she his eyes widen when the baby moved but he didn't lift his hands.

"She does that a lot more now," she said as she felt her kick.

"It's a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure, never been to an ultrasound, but I feel like it's a girl. Dean wants it to be a boy, but I keep telling him it's not. All he has to say to that is that we'll find out soon enough," she said watching him feel his daughter move.

"It's amazing that there's another person in there," he said sounding astonished.

"Yeah, it's also exhausting making a new person," she said with laughter in her voice.

When she looked up she saw Dean standing in the hall door watching with his arms crossed looking as if he was trying to keep his temper.

"Hey, Dean Cas is here," she said with a smile on her face. As soon as Cas heard Dean's name he backed away quickly as if he had gotten caught doing something he wasn't supposed too.

"I can see that," he said with a hint of anger in his voice."What are you doing here?"

"He stopped by to say he was sorry about everything. I told him he had nothing to be sorry for, and he brought me food since you didn't go shopping like I told you," she said defending Cas as much as she could. She couldn't understand why he sounded so angry, Cas was his best friend.


End file.
